DRAGONUS
by Zafy
Summary: Pese a la claridad de la mañana, Harry no podía sentirse en un lugar iluminado ni cálido. Pese a haber ganado la guerra, la muerte de tantos estudiantes y amigos había dejado en su corazón una oscuridad tan profunda, que ni siquiera sus camaradas más...


Este one shot fue escrito para la comunidad de LJ, en la celebración por el cumpleaños de Draco: Dracothon.

Título: **DRAGONUS**

Reto: Aquí pasó algo gracioso, pues lo escribí porque, según yo, había visto un reto de patronus, pero no había ninguno. Una alucinada mía.. http : / / dracothon . livejournal . com / 

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Rating: General

Género: No creo que sea Slash, pero cada una puede imaginar lo que guste XD

Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, si fuera así, Draco sería solo mío… Todo pertenece a JK y lo que escribo no producirá ningún bien, solo espero que algo de diversión.

* * *

><p><strong>DRAGONUS<strong>

Pese a la claridad de la mañana, Harry no podía sentirse en un lugar iluminado ni cálido. Pese a haber ganado la guerra, la muerte de tantos estudiantes y amigos había dejado en su corazón una oscuridad tan profunda, que ni siquiera sus camaradas más cercanos –Ron y Hermione— podían ayudar a disipar.

En un inicio ellos se habían mostrado muy diligentes con él, tratando de no dejarlo solo, buscando cosas que lo ayudaran a sonreír y dejar atrás la guerra y todo lo que había pasado.

Pero Harry no podía.

Simplemente no podía dejar de pensar que, si se hubiera entregado antes, si hubiera sido más listo y más rápido, la batalla no se hubiera producido y mucha gente estaría ahora en su hogar, con sus seres queridos, como Remus y Tonks, o al igual que él, en la escuela, como Collin y los otros alumnos que murieron peleando…

Sus amigos, tras tantos meses, ya se habían cansado de seguirlo, además ahora se tenían el uno al otro, habían empezado una relación y Harry entendía que necesitaban también estar solos. Él no tenía a nadie así, simplemente era él y sus pesadillas y recuerdos oscuros.

Estaba sentado detrás de un gran árbol, apartado de todo el mundo, mirando hacia el lago oscuro, preguntándose por la gente del lago simplemente por tratar de pensar en algo diferente a la muerte y lo poco que, ahora que todo había pasado y el Lord había sido derrotado, su vida importaba, cuando de pronto pareció que el aire cambiaba de dirección y todo se iluminaba más aún.

Delante de él, avanzando velozmente, apareció un plateado Dragón, del tamaño de Fang, y aunque era bastante imponente, era pequeño para ser un dragón. Harry se enderezó e instintivamente sacó su varita, preparándose para recibir cualquier ataque, pero el Dragón simplemente se quedo allí, delante de él, con el rostro inclinado y observándolo.

Harry se quedó quieto también, observándolo atónito. Era un patronus, estaba seguro de eso. El brillo plateado y la sensación de calidez que le brindaba así lo demostraban.

Al parece el patronus comprendió que había sido reconocido pues avanzó un poco hacia Harry, hasta que su rostro quedó a solo centímetros de él.

Harry dudó un poco, pero finalmente levantó la mano con lentitud, y la posó sobre la cabeza plateada.

La sensación fue asombrosa.

Su cuerpo se sintió tibio de pronto, no solo en el exterior, sino también en el interior.

El Dragón se inclinó un poco más, doblando las patas traseras, hasta colocarse sobre el regazo de Harry.

Y entonces escuchó una voz que le sonaba ligeramente conocida, pero demasiado melodiosa como para identificarla con alguna que ya conocía.

_—Todo estará bien._

Fue lo único que dijo la voz, esa no era la primera vez que Harry escuchaba aquello, sin embargo esta vez, sin saber porqué, sí le creyó.

Durante mucho rato se quedó allí, con la mano sobre la cabeza del Dragón Patronus, mirando hacia el lago y viendo todo de una manera diferente.

No fue hasta que el sol se ocultó por completo que el Patronus se removió en su regazo y un instante después desapareció, como un estallido de luces plateadas.

Harry, que para ese momento estaba tan relajado que pudo haberse quedado dormido allí, solo parpadeó y por un momento se preguntó si es que no había nada más sido un sueño. Aunque aún podía percibir la calidez en su corazón.

Un instante después, viendo que ya todo estaba oscureciendo, decidió entrar al castillo. En lugar de ir de largo a su habitación, se pasó por el Gran Comedor, donde sus amigos ya estaban cenando. Pese a que Harry sabía que las miradas que le habían dado habían sido de asombro, ninguno preguntó nada y comieron en un apacible silencio.

* * *

><p>Durante las clases de la mañana, Harry no pudo dejar de mirar por la ventana hacia el lago, donde el Dragón Patronus se le había acercado la tarde anterior, casi esperando que en cualquier momento se materializara delante de él.<p>

En la tarde, siguiendo su costumbre, se fue al lago, apartándose de todos sus compañeros, solo que esta vez las penas y el dolor por la pérdida de sus compañeros y amigos pesaba menos.

Estuvo sentado cerca de quince minutos más, ansioso, hasta que nuevamente apareció, deslizándose sobre el aire, hasta quedarse en pie delante de él.

Harry lo observó con atención, todo el dragón era plateado, aunque sus ojos eran más oscuros, y la forma en que lo miraba era cautelosa.

Harry sonrió y levantó una mano, para acariciarle la cabeza como había hecho la tarde anterior, y el Dragón se recostó en su regazo, transmitiéndole paz y tranquilidad.

—_Dejará de doler… tienes que poner de tu parte —_dijo aquella voz nuevamente.

Harry asintió mecánicamente, cerrando los ojos y dejando que la presencia de aquel misterioso dragón lo relajara y curara.

* * *

><p>La rutina continuó por varias semanas, aunque el cambio en Harry era bastante notorio. Ya no vagaba por los pasillos de noche, ya no andaba sombrío e incluso algunas veces hablaba con sus compañeros, sonreía y, durante una clase de herbología en que una planta carnívora había atacado a Lavander, había reído un poco junto a sus compañeros.<p>

Ron y Hermione estaban más o menos encantados con su cambio, aunque no del todo, pues Harry les había hablado de aquel Dragón Patronus que lo visitaba cada tarde y que le daba frases de ánimo. Ambos, tras la guerra y todo lo que habían pasado, no podían dejar de mostrarse escépticos ante ello. ¿Alguien mandaba de manera desinteresada un Dragón al muchacho que era el héroe del momento? No señor, debía haber gato encerrado allí.

Ambos habían visto a Harry, a la distancia, abrazarse al patronus en forma de Dragón que aparecía, de lugares diferentes durante cada día en las últimas semanas, aunque Harry no sabía que lo estaban siguiendo, ellos lo hacían para estar seguros de que su amigo no hubiera empezado a alucinar.

—_Te ves mejor cuando ríes —_dijo esta vez la voz melodiosa.

Harry estaba muy intrigado por ella, sabía que se trataba de algún alumno del colegio, por supuesto, o tal vez algún profesor, aunque le parecía más improbable, pero por más que intentaba identificar esa voz en el bullicio de los pasillos, no la había encontrado.

—¿Algún día me dejarás verte a ti sonreír? —preguntó. Era la primera vez que preguntaba o mencionaba palabra alguna. Estaba contra el árbol, como cada tarde, con los ojos cerrados y la mano acariciando la escamosa cabeza. El Dragón algunas veces, bajo las caricias de Harry, parecía incluso ronronear.

—_No querrás hacerlo…_—la voz melodiosa se quebró y el dragón, contrario a lo que siempre pasaba, desapareció antes de que el sol se ocultara.

Harry suspiró y se quedó allí, observando el lago. Realmente hubiera querido conocer al que le mandaba aquel consuelo. Luego de tantos días había pensado que la persona que lo enviaba no duraría en aparecer y presentarse. Pero no, al parecer se había equivocado.

Había investigado, con ayuda de Hermione y Ron en la biblioteca y los patronus de criaturas mágicas como Dragones eran muy difíciles de hallar, no dependía solo de la magia del mago o bruja que lo convocara, había que tener un "espíritu especial", tal como el libro de texto que había leído mencionaba. Harry, no tenía idea de quién podría tener ese tipo de espíritu, ni la fuerza para mantener el patronus tanto rato.

Resignado se puso en pie y caminó hacia la colina donde sabía que Ron y Hermione se ocultaban. Pese a que ellos trataron de escapar, el los alcanzó justo a tiempo.

—Necesito saber quién es —dijo, sin reclamar nada por haber sido espiado.

—Esa persona no quiere ser encontrada, aparentemente —se encogió de hombros Ron.

—Tal vez solo quiere ayudarte, pero es demasiado tímido para mostrarse —conjeturó Hermione.

—¿Por qué crees que es un él y no una ella? —preguntó Harry, mientras los tres caminaban hacia el Castillo.

—No lo sé… Creo que por la forma en que se acerca a ti, o… —Hermione negó con la cabeza —, no lo sé, sólo lo creo.

Caminaron por el pasillo del primer piso y se cruzaron con Draco Malfoy, que, tal como había pasado durante todo el curso, caminaba solo, sin su acostumbrado grupo de amigos.

Harry lo miró pasar, pero Malfoy ni siquiera le dio una mirada, siguió de largo, como si estuviera apurado.

—Malfoy no es el mismo tampo… —Hermione se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que iba a decir, pero Harry no se lo tomó tan mal como pensaba.

—Él también sufrió… sus padres y él torturados y detenidos en la Mansión… humillados. Es algo muy difícil de superar.

Ron, que no tenía por cualidad compadecerse de Malfoy, simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez durante la clase de DCAO nos hagan hacer patronus, y descubramos de quién se trata…

—No lo creo, Ron, he revisado la lista de temas de este año y han dejado varias cosas fuera, como el patronus.

—Rayos, cuando por fin podría estar adelantado al menos en una clase —negó Ron.

Harry, sin embargo no estaba allí, sino analizando las cosas, la voz melodiosa, el color de los ojos del patronus, el tipo de criatura fantástica que era… No era el único que había sufrido durante la guerra, y muchos de sus compañeros estaban aún en fase de superación… ¿Podría ser…?

—Espérenme aquí —dijo hacia sus amigos, con una voz tan animada, que sorprendió a Ron y Hermione. Por la emoción de su voz, casi podían imaginar que estaban en quinto o sexto año y Harry saltaba a investigar algún misterio.

—¡Harry! —llamó Hermione, pero Harry les hizo un gesto para que lo esperaran, en tanto corría por el camino por donde Draco Malfoy se había alejado.

Lo encontró casi en la puerta de Slytherin.

—¡Hey, Malfoy¡ —gritó, haciendo que varios cuadros voltearan a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

Malfoy se había detenido, pero no se había girado. Harry tuvo que terminar de correr el pasillo y darle la vuelta, para encontrarse con la mirada esquiva de Malfoy.

—Potter —dijo Draco, pareciendo desinteresado.

—Yo… —Harry inclinó un poco el rostro, tratando de ver esos ojos.

—Llevo prisa —masculló Draco, siguiendo con su camino.

Harry se quedó quieto, y de pronto una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

—Lo sabía… —murmuró para sí, antes de volver por el pasillo que había llegado.

* * *

><p>La tarde siguiente, Harry esperó pacientemente por el Dragón, pero éste no apareció.<p>

Harry se sintió un poco decepcionado, pero eso no lo desanimó, al contrario, durante el resto de la semana estuvo cada tarde sentado allí, con un pergamino, un tintero y una pluma, escribiendo con calma todo lo que sentía, lo solo que pensaba que había estado hasta que había encontrado a ese patronus, y lo agradecido que se sentía por su compañía. Y sobre todo lo mucho que le gustaría volver a tenerla.

Harry no se llevaba lo que escribía, lo dejaba allí, bajo una roca. Claro que podía salir volando, que podía encontrarlo alguien más, pero lo cierto era que, por alguna razón, casi estaba seguro que aquel que convocaba el patronus lo recogía y leía.

No fue sino hasta el domingo en que, sentado en la hierba, escribiendo, sintió el aire cambiar nuevamente. Sonrió con alegría, mientras veía al Dragón materializarse delante de él.

Estiró una mano y le acarició la cabeza, conteniendo el aire hasta que el dragón se inclinó y se recostó en su regazo.

Harry suspiró.

—¿Por qué no quieres presentarte? —preguntó.

El Dragón se levantó casi de un salto, pero antes de darle oportunidad a desparecer, Harry agregó:

—¿Tienes miedo?

El dragón pareció reaccionar a eso, pues sus fauces se ensancharon y Harry casi pudo oír una réplica que decía algo como: i_"¿yo, asustado?_"

—No digo que seas un cobarde —se apresuró a aclarar —, solo que tal vez pienses que yo pueda sentirme… incómodo contigo, pero… no será así.

El Dragón levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, y desapareció.

Harry suspiró de frustración y escribió una nota más en el pergamino, antes de dejarlo bajo la roca de siempre e irse a su habitación.

_Draco:_

_Te citaría en la sala de los Menesteres, pero sabemos que no está disponible por ahora… Te veo en la torre de Astronomía Sur, a media noche, hoy. _

_Sin resentimientos, sin tonterías… todo ha terminado, tal vez sea el momento de empezar de nuevo. _

_H.P._

Draco apretó la nota con fuerza y negó con la cabeza. Una cosa era tratar de curar a Potter y otra arriesgarse a ser lastimado. Bajo ningún concepto iría. Por supuesto que no.

Pese a lo mucho que le gustaba y lo muy agradecido que estaba de que, por fin pudiera matar al _cara de serpiente _para de esa manera liberarlos a él y a sus padres también.

* * *

><p>Harry caminaba de un lado al otro de la torre Sur, había escogido esa torre porque sabía que la otra torre tampoco traía buenos recuerdos para ninguno de los dos. Había intentado peinar su cabello y Ron y Hermione se habían burlado de él por esa media hora que había estado navegando en su casi inexistente guardarropa.<p>

Estaba nervioso.

Más que nervioso.

Había leído más sobre los patronus, la sensación que le transmitía, la forma en que esa presencia entibiaba su corazón solo era una demostración de cariño que el productor de dicho patronus sentía hacia él. Harry entonces había empezado a ver con más atención a Draco, había observado sus movimientos y había analizado su vida. Ambos eran supervivientes de una guerra. Ambos habían tenido que hacer cosas que no querían hacer para poder salir vivos. Ambos habían intentado proteger a su gente.

Harry suspiró y se apoyó en la ventana, mirando hacia las montañas que rodeaban la Escuela, cuando lo sintió.

Una mano tibia sobre su hombro, esa voz melodiosa, susurrando y transmitiéndole paz.

—Estoy aquí —murmuró Draco, que había pasado mucho rato en su habitación intentando convenceré de que no quería hacer algo que, en el fondo sabía, sí quería hacer.

—Tardaste —le respondió Harry, girándose lentamente.

Draco se encogió de hombros.

—No estaba seguro de… —dejó en el aire las palabras, no estaba seguro de qué encontrar o esperar allí.

—Pero que bien que finalmente sí viniste —afirmó Harry.

Draco asintió lentamente, se sentía raro allí, junto a Potter, en medio de la noche, en una torre, como en una cita clandestina.

Harry lo apreció, a la luz de las antorchas, sus ojos grises oscuros, tal como los del patronus, sus labios rosados, su piel pálida…

—Potter, escucha… —empezó Draco, tratando de explicar acerca de ese patronus.

Harry negó con la cabeza y le extendió una mano.

—Hola —dijo, con cautela —, soy Harry Potter.

Draco observó atónito la mano extendida y luego ese rostro, ahora más delgado y pálido, aunque en vías de recuperación, esos ojos, brillantes pese a todo, esa mirada limpia… No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Draco Malfoy —contestó, apretando la mano.

**FIN**


End file.
